Something There
by YaoiLosersOnTheLoose
Summary: Puck and Kurt have a secret. And quite frankly, its distracting. Singing is the first step in admitting, right? Puckurt. Fail ending.


"You lying son of a bitch." Finn said as he stormed into the glee room, pointing at Puck.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Finn got an inch away from his face and whispered, "Kurt."

Puck paled. "H-heh. Let's talk outside, kay?"

Mercedes, who had been sitting next to Puck, looked at Kurt questionably.

"What?" He asked.

"What about you and Puck?"

Kurt's eyes widened, before he cleared his throat and whispered, "Cedes, that was really loud."

She looked at the rest of the group, staring at them with wide eyes. "Oops."

"They're staring, aren't they?"

"Yep."

Kurt groaned, face-palming, before turning to face the group. "Don't. Ask."

Just then, Finn came back in, looking totally disturbed. He looked at Kurt, watched him for a second, then shook his head and walked back to his seat next to Rachel. Then Puck came in, looking totally awkward, head down and hand pressed against his forehead. He looked up and Kurt mouthed 'What did you say?'

Puck just looked at him and gave a guilty smile. Kurt groaned again and buried his head in Mercedes' shoulder.

-about halfway through glee-

"Alright, the hell is going on here?" Santana yelled. They had been debating over what song to do, and Kurt and Puck and been motioning and mouthing to each other the while time. Every time someone said something they denied it, but it was pretty obvious.

Everyone turned to Kurt, knowing he'd be the one to crack first. He pretended not to notice.

Kurt is many things, but an actor he is not.

"Eh… Okay fine! W-" He was cut off by Puck's hand over his mouth. Puck suddenly started laughing.

"Did you seriously just try to lick my hand?" Kurt scowled as Puck released him.

"I'm not creative, okay?"

"Y- Never mind." Kurt slapped him on the arm.

"Perv."

Puck stuck his tongue out at him.

"And _I'm_ immature. Sure. Whatever."

"Uh, hate to break it to ya," Santana spoke up again. "But we're still here."

Mr. Shue simply watched awkwardly, feeling bad for the boys. He already knew what was going on. He had been the one that had caught them making out in the janitor's closet.

_Shudder._

"I have an idea." Will found himself saying before he could stop himself. "Tell them in a song." Kurt grinned.

"I have the perfect one."

-Da next day-

"Are you sure about this?" Finn asked Puck and Kurt. Tina and Artie were already on the stage.

The two boys looked at each other.

"Yes." They said in unison.

The threesome (LOL) walked out onto the stage, Kurt and Puck up front, Tina, Artie, and Finn in the back. The music started and everyone was either about to die from shock or die laughing.

It was Something There from Beauty and The Beast.

_Kurt: __There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear  
And so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before_-Kurt tilted his head like he was confused, hand under his chin.

_Puck: She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before- _Puck drew his eyebrows together and finally turned to Kurt, who looked away, which resulted in Puck looking the other way as well.

_Kurt: New and a bit alarming-_Kurt wrapped his arms around himself as he walked toward the other side of the stage, where Puck was._  
who'd have ever thought that this could be?-_Puck took Kurt's hand and twirled him around.  
_True that he's no Prince Charming –_Kurt laughed these lines, and the Gleeks laughed in agreement. Puck rolled his eyes._  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see- _He did _not_ laugh this.

_Finn: Well, who'd have thought?-_Finn stepped into the light.

_Tina: Well, bless my soul- _Tina stepped out as well.

_Artie: Well, who'd have known?-_Artie gave his wheels one shove to push him into the light as well.

_Tina: Well, who indeed?-_A step closer

_Finn: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_-Steps closer

_Tina: It's so peculiar. Wait and see_-Steps closer once at both lines

_Finn and Artie: We'll wait and see _–They tilt their heads, curious, as Puck and Kurt dance.

_All three: A few days more  
there may be something there that wasn't there before-_The three turn to each other and sing to these lines in a huddle, as if plotting

_Artie: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't  
there before –_wheels out of the circle before he sings this, watching the duo again.

_Tina: There may be something there that wasn't there before _–stepping out to the front of the stage, hands on her hips, before giving a satisfied nod and starting to dance with Artie

The song ended as Puck twirled Kurt a final time, and released him to spin out into the middle of the stage and end the song with a bow.

And the crowd of Gleeks was too stunned to clap.

_FIN_

"_Hey, look, Finn! It's your name!"_

"_It means finished, Brit, its spelt differently."_

"_Oh."_

"_Dumbass."_

_*Slapped*_

"_OW!"_


End file.
